


「Pokemon x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots of your favorite Pokemon characters~





	1. Two Big Hearts | N x Reader

    You sat in the Pokecenter nervously awaiting the news on how your Pokemon was. You and (P/N) hated battling and therefore were inexperienced which proved to be fatal for the both of you when you were forced to engage in a battle. There was no way of knowing that an angry Druddigon resided inside the cave that you and your Pokemon wandered into to seek shelter from the pouring rain outside. It was only after the Druddigon attacked did you realize what foolish mistake you had made.

      
    Now, (P/N) was in a critical state and you worried desperately for his health. He was your first and only Pokemon you’ve ever had and he stuck by your side for all these years, you couldn’t imagine going on any more journeys without him. Just thinking about it seemed wrong.

      
    You turned your head as you heard the door to the Pokecenter open and watched as a young man with long, green hair stumbled inside clutching his left shoulder where blood was seeping from beneath his shirt. He needed medical attention immediately but Nurse Joy was still taking care of (P/N). You jumped up and ran over to his side.

      
    “What happened to you?” you asked worriedly. He didn’t reply but he did give you a look of distrust. Ignoring it, you helped him sit down on a bench before searching frantically for a medical kit. After finding it, you rushed back over to him and sat beside him.

      
    “Will you let me take care of your wounds?” you asked. “Please, I only just want to help you.”

      
    He looked at you and his eyes softened a bit. He nodded his head and thanked you before attempting to pull off his shirt which was met with an excruciating amount of pain on his end.

      
    “No, don’t do that, you’ll only end up hurting yourself more. I’m going to have to cut your shirt open so I can safely get to your wound. Is that okay?”

      
    He nodded once again in reply. There wasn’t much for you to cut considering how badly his shirt was torn when he first arrived. In no time you had already cleaned and dressed his wound. Even if he didn’t show it, you knew he was in a lot of pain so you didn’t want to leave him alone. You decided that striking up a conversation would be the best thing to do.

      
    “Can you tell me now what happened to you?” you asked curiously.

      
    He hesitated for a moment before finally answering. “I was trying to stop Team Plasma from taking innocent Pokemon. I was able to free them, but Team Plasma’s Pokemon was able to attack me,” he said softly.

      
    “Don’t you have Pokemon of your own? Why didn’t you battle them?”

      
    “Pokemon are my friends, not slaves to do my bidding. I believe that a trainer should fight to protect their Pokemon, not the other way around.”

      
    You looked at him in shock. You had never met another trainer like him and honestly, you fully supported his views. That’s the reason why you never battled with your Pokemon, you never wanted to see him get hurt. Even when you had no other choice but to battle you still felt bad about how injured he got.

      
    “I agree,” you told him. “My Pokemon and I don’t like battling. We prefer travelling around Unova and learning new things.”

      
    “How did you manage to find yourself here then?” he asked suspiciously.

      
    You lowered your head, ashamed of what happened earlier that day. “A wild Druddigon attacked us so (P/N) battled it to protect me. He won, but he ended up getting severely hurt in the process.”

      
    N softly gasped in surprise when your teardrop landed on his hand. Throughout his journey, he’s never seen another trainer who cared so dearly about their Pokemon other than you. At first, he believed that your sincerity was fake like most humans, but after seeing you cry over your injured Pokemon, he had no doubt that you truly did care for Pokemon.

      
    You suddenly felt a warm hand in your trembling one and you looked up to see him looking intensely at you.

      
    “You shouldn’t cry,” he said softly. “If your Pokemon willingly battled to protect you, he must really care about you. I’m sure he’ll be fine, just put your faith in Nurse Joy.”

      
    You nodded and brushed the last of your tears away. A small smile appeared on your face, grateful for the encouragement that the sweet guy was giving you. The sweet guy whose name you still didn’t know.

      
    “I almost forgot,” you said turning to face him. “What’s your name? I’m (F/N).”

      
    “N,” he replied, worried about what you’d make of his odd name.

      
    “Short and simple. I like it,” you said with a smile.

      
    “You do?”

      
    “Of course. It’s original and I don’t have to worry about forgetting it so that’s a plus.”

      
    Slowly, a smile of his own spread across his face. “Thank you, (F/N).”

      
    Before you could reply, Nurse Joy walked out into the room which you and N were waiting, pushing a cart which your Pokemon excitedly sat on, looking as healthy as ever.

      
    “(P/N)!” you cried as you ran over to him and hugged him. (P/N) chirped happily when it saw that you were unharmed from earlier’s ordeal. N’s smile never wavered as he listened to how concerned your Pokemon was over you even though he was in worse conditions.

      
    “Oh my,” Nurse Joy gasped as she saw N. “How bad are your injuries?”

      
    “There’s no need to worry about me. I’m a lot better now,” he said reassuring her.

      
    “When you were taking care of (P/N), I took care of his wounds,” you said, happy that you lessen N’s pain.

      
    “Are you sure you don’t want me to take a look at it?” Nurse Joy asked concernedly.

      
    “I promise I’m fine. But I would appreciate it if I could stay the night here.”

      
    “Of course! I’ll go get a room ready now,” she replied before scurrying off.

      
    You sat back down in your spot right next to N with your Pokemon sitting between the both of you. N slowly petted (P/N) and asked, “So what do you think about (F/N)?”

      
    Your Pokemon told N about how good and caring of a trainer you were, also mentioning all the good memories you two had beginning from the day you two met. N looked up at you and smiled once again.

      
    “So what’d he say?” you asked jokingly.

      
    “He told me how caring you are and how you took him in when his last trainer abandoned him,” N said, sadness tinted his eyes from thinking about how sad (P/N) must have felt when his older trainer abandoned him.

      
    “How do you know that?” you asked him, shocked that he knew about that day.

      
    His smile wavered as he replied. “Because I can talk to Pokemon.”

      
    You stared at him in shock for a couple of seconds before a huge smile broke across your face. “That’s so amazing.”

      
    N was surprised at first that you actually believed him, but he then realized that he should’ve known by now that you were different than most people.

      
    “Hey, N?” you asked hesitantly.

      
    “Hmm?”

      
    “Even with (P/N) by my side, travelling can get lonely. I’d really like to travel with you and help you protect Pokemon from Team Plasma. And besides, you’re going to need someone to care to you if you ever get hurt like that again.”

      
    N thought about this for a moment. He always preferred travelling with just his Pokemon by his side but he already knew that you were different than most people. That you truly cared for all Pokemon’s safety. He realized that with two hearts as big his and yours, the two of you might actually be capable of taking down Team Plasma once and for all.

      
    “I’d love to have your company.”


	2. Sweet Dreams | N x Reader

    You enjoyed staring up at the stars when sleep failed to embrace you. You felt the soft, sleeping breaths of your Pokemon who was curled up right next to you. Looking to your left, you saw N sleeping next to you inside his own sleeping bag. You were amazed by how easily he could fall into the depths of sleep, but after all of his hard work in trying to save Pokemon, he did deserve the peace that sleep provided.

      
    You turned your gaze back to the beautiful night sky and thought about the past few months. It hadn’t been long since you started traveling with N, but each day with him got better and better. You enjoyed his company just as much as the company of your Pokemon; he was always able to put you at ease. Your feelings for him were probably more than they should be, but it wasn’t like his feelings reciprocated your own. A sigh of disappointment escaped your mouth when you realized that heartbreaking truth.

      
    “(Y/N)?” a soft voice asked. You turned your head to see N facing you with a smile on his face.

      
    “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” you said sincerely. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, it was the peace he so rarely got.

      
    “It’s fine. But why are you awake this late?” he asked, turning over onto his side to see you better.

      
    “I just couldn’t fall asleep,” you replied, redirecting your gaze up to the night sky.

      
    “Does this happen often?”

      
    You shrugged in reply. “I suppose so, but I don’t mind it. It just allows me to look the beautiful stars even longer.”

      
    N glanced up and smiled. “They are beautiful, but I’ve seen something even more beautiful than that,” he said softly, moving his gaze towards you before quickly averting them away. “Anyway, why didn’t you ever wake me up? You shouldn’t have to be up all night by yourself.”

      
    You quickly shook your head. “No, you deserve the sleep more than I do. Besides, why should the both of us go without sleep?”

      
    He sighed but nodded to your response. “I’m awake now so I’ll stay up with you.”

      
    You didn’t argue, but you still felt bad he was depriving himself of sleep because of you. The two of you stared up at the sky for almost an hour, but it only felt like a couple of minutes. Both you and N wanted to talk more but neither of you knew what to say. You both settled for just have each other’s company which was more than enough for you. You honestly didn’t know what you’d do without N.

      
    Ever since he saved your Pokemon from being taken away by Team Plasma a few months back, you never left his side. His bravery and love for Pokemon are what caused you to fall for him in the first place. Little did you know, it was also your deep love for Pokemon that caused him to fall for you more and more each passing day the two of you were together.

      
    A strong gust of wind blew the forest causing you to shiver from the cold that even the warmth of your sleeping bag couldn’t protect you from.

      
    “Are you cold?” N asked, obviously concerned for you. You nodded, afraid your teeth would chatter if you dared to open your mouth. N turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around your body, enveloping you into his warm body. You subconsciously moved closer to him, glad to have his warmth surrounding you. “Is that better?”

      
    “Much better. Thank you,” you said softly, suddenly so much more tired than you were before. A loud yawn escaped your mouth which caused N to let out a soft chuckle.

      
    “I think you should try sleeping,” he told you. You nodded in response, too tired to reply back

      
    N refused to close his eyes until sleep finally embraced you. He smiled at the sight of your peaceful expression, glad that you were finally able to fall asleep. He leaned over and brushed your (H/L), (H/C) away from your face. Hesitantly, he placed a soft kiss on your cheek; something he’s been wanting to do for so long but never had the nerve to do.

      
    “Sweet dreams, (Y/N).”


	3. Tragedy | Gladion x Reader

    Tragedy was something that loved to make an appearance in Gladion’s life. He wasn’t always so closed off, he used to be such a lively boy before tragedy began to make a string of appearances in his life.

      
    The first debut of tragedy took place when his parents took their research of Ultra Wormholes one step further. During this experiment, his father was sucked into the wormhole never to be seen again. Little did he know that his father was alive on an island without his past memories, but that’s beside the point.

      
    Because of the unfortunate disappearance of his father, this drove his mother, Lusamine, to the brink of insanity. Day in through day out, all she did was further study the wormholes in hopes of finding a way to bring her husband back. Her intentions may have been noble, but her actions were not.

      
    Her once beloved children became nothing more than a nuisance to her. She loathed Gladion and his sister, Lillie, for not seeing things as she did. In her eyes, the Ultra Beasts were the key to bringing her husband back. In that sense, Ultra Beasts became more important to her than her own children were. She even began to experiment on innocent Pokemon only to cause more friction between her and her children. No longer able to stand his mother, Gladion escaped with the Pokemon, Type: Null, before his mother could harm it, leaving his sister behind in the process.

      
    His inability to have a happy family is where tragedy struck once again.

      
    Tragedy had seemingly taken a break from haunting his life when he was able to spend a few peaceful months away from his insane mother and with his beloved Pokemon. But as always, tragedy stepped into the spotlight for the third time.

      
    His mother had finally gone completely insane, merging with a parasitic Ultra Beast known as Nihilego. Although the fusion didn’t last long, the UB had released neurotoxins into Lusamine, condemning her into a deep comatose state. Tragedy had now taken his mother as well as his father.

      
    Gladion was running out of people he cared about. Tragedy was stealing his loved ones left and right, even his beloved sister was in a different region in search of finding a way to help their mother. She was one of the few people left that he deeply cared about. Besides you, of course.

      
    Being the child of a worker under Lusamine and her husband, you grew up and spent much of your time in the Aether Foundation, having Gladion and Lillie as your only companions. Even back then it was obvious that you were closest with Gladion and even as you grew older, that never changed.

      
    You were there for Gladion whenever tragedy decided to make a reappearance in his life. Even when he tried acting tougher than he actually was, you knew how much he appreciated your support. He didn’t just want you in his life, he needed you. He needed that pillar of support so desperately. After his sister left, you were truly the only person he had left in his life.

      
    Since both Lusamine and Lillie were gone, Gladion was the only one left to become Aether’s new president which he gladly accepted. He wanted to erase the taint that his mother had left on the once good foundation and make it something that was pure. With your help, he was able to accomplish that and make Aether the way it was originally supposed to be, a place where all Pokemon could be taken care of.

      
    Even seven years after tragedy had last struck, you were still just as close with Gladion as you were before, perhaps even closer. Sitting next to him with his arm around you, the two of you relished in the fact that it was your one year anniversary. This special day took place on Valentine’s Day of all days.

      
    On your lap sat a toy Stufful holding a heart against its chest; a gift from Gladion to commemorate both the anniversary and Valentine’s Day. On his lap, however, laid a real Stufful who was just one of the many Pokemon that the Aether Foundation was currently taking care of.

      
    “We finally made it this far after all these years,” you said with a smile as you looked up at him.

      
    Gladion’s smile was a rare sight to see and that’s why it made you feel so special when he showed it to you, looking absolutely genuine.

      
    “I’m glad you were here with me through all that,” he replied, pulling you closer to him so he could kiss your forehead.

      
    Although most things had taken a turn for the better, the outcomes of Lusamine’s experiments could not be erased. Because of everything she had done, Ultra Wormholes would still open up randomly throughout the Aether building. At first, it was just a small problem, nothing more than a nuisance. But then tragedy struck again for the final time in Gladion’s life.

      
    On the same day as your one year anniversary, when you and Gladion were on the top floor of the Aether Foundation playing with the Pokemon there, a wormhole opened up right behind a Pokemon. Instead of letting the Pokemon get sucked in, you jumped in front of it instead, allowing you to get sucked up into it. Like his father, you were never seen from again.

      
    By now, Gladion was aware that the people who get sucked into wormholes survive, they just end up on a random part of the Earth with no recollection of their past. In a way, that’s almost just as bad as being dead.

      
    Years after tragedy had taken you as its final victim in Gladion’s life, he stayed as Aether’s president and continued to make it better. He refused to become like his mother and obsess over finding you like she did, but that didn’t mean he ever forgot you.

      
    Every year on Valentine’s Day, he would stay in his room all day holding the toy Stufful, the last present he ever gave to you, and hoped that wherever you were, somehow you were missing him just as much as he missed you.


	4. Broken Friendship | Silver x Reader

  “I just want to help you!” you screamed at the amber-haired boy who was walking away from you.

      
    “I don’t need your help,” he replied angrily, never stopping.

      
    He was getting further and further away and you knew you wanted to help him, you just didn’t know how. The last thing you wanted was to see him walk away from you again but that’s what it seemed like. You were going to lose him again.

      
    You couldn’t help but let a single tear slip down your cheek. The sadness you felt over losing your best friend didn’t compare to the sadness you felt for how lost he became. The days of playing with a kind and Pokemon-loving Silver seemed like forever ago even though it had only been a few months.

      
    The day the two of you set out together on your Pokemon journey was both the best and worst day of your life. You gained new companions in the Pokemon you caught, but also lost your best friend. The first battle you ever had against him was supposed to be a friendly one for both of you to improve, but the moment you beat him it shattered that friendship that you loved so much into millions of pieces.

      
    Instead of finding faults in his own decisions like trainers should, he pinned the loss on his Pokemon who were only following his orders. The first thing about being a trainer is to know that only they are to blame for losses and to acknowledge the fact that there’s always room for improvement. Silver ignored that and grew frustrated at everyone except himself.

      
    You couldn’t deny that he was a talented trainer and did end up improving, but not in the way he should. He won many battles but like every trainer, he did lose a lot as well. As the losses piled up, he started battling in a way no trainer should; pushing his Pokemon to the point where they were seriously injured. The cruel strategy did work at most times but it also meant frequent trips to the Pokemon Center where a suspicious Nurse Joy had to care for the severely injured Pokemon.

      
    Even when using that awful strategy that worked for him so well, when he challenged you to a battle you still came out victorious. It was a close battle and he was close to winning, but even so it was a major loss for him from how he saw it. That’s how it brought you to your current situation of him leaving you once again.

      
    “You’ll never become a Pokemon master with that attitude then,” you said quickly.

      
    Your desperate attempt to prevent him from going any further was met with him stopping right in his tracks, but his reaction was far from what you hoped it would be.

      
    “Are you honestly this stupid?” he screamed as he finally turned around to face you. His face was almost as red as his hair. “When are you going to realize that becoming a Pokemon master isn’t my dream. That dream got crushed after all the times you beat me in battle. No, my dream now is to beat you. Only then will I be happy.”

      
    You stood there absolutely speechless. Never once did you stop to think about that. But was he really blaming you for his dream being crushed…? You would’ve never thought that a simple friendly battle would turn into something like this. If you could go back to that day and stop the battle with him or even purposely lose to him you would. Not just to prevent your friendship with him from falling apart but also to finally see that smile of his that you missed so much.

      
    With a final scoff, he turned around and began to walk away again.

      
    “Wait!” you called desperately after him.

      
    He only continued to walk, not even bothering to turn around or respond back. More tears threatened to pour out and you didn’t think you’d be able to hold them back any longer.

      
    “Wait, please!” you called once again. “Please don’t leave me, you’re my best friend!”

      
    Like before, he kept walking without looking back. Before you could call for him again, he finally replied back.

      
    “Our friendship died the day we first battled.”

      
    From hearing those words, your legs collapsed under your weight and you fell onto your knees. You stayed there unable to move - the only thing you could do was watch as Silver walked away until he was completely out of view.

      
    He left you with nothing but a broken heart.


	5. Becoming a Pokemon Master | Red x Reader

    The day Professor Oak chose you as one of the three children to receive a Pokemon was when your eyes were truly opened to the world of Pokemon. As Red and Blue who were undoubtedly far more outgoing than you immediately chose the Pokemon they liked the most, you were left with Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. You had no room to complain, though. Just the fact that you had your very own Pokemon was enough.

      
    Before the three of you could rush out to begin your long anticipated journey, a conversation couldn’t be helped. Although it didn’t seem like it between Red and Blue, you were all close friends. After all, you all did grow up together. But close friends or not, that title would have to be pushed aside. Starting that day, none of you would consider yourself friends. No, you all were rivals.

      
    “Today’s the day where I finally start my journey of becoming the best Pokemon Master ever!” Blue exclaimed.

      
    “Not if I become a Pokemon Master first!” Red proclaimed just as passionately as his new rival. “Hey, (Y/N). What are you planning on doing now that you have your Pokemon?”

      
    “Oh, um…”

      
    It wasn’t something you had ever put much thought into. All you had ever dreamed of was receiving your first Pokemon. Almost every single night you had dreams of when this day would finally happen and in all those dreams they depicted… well, battling with your Pokemon. In every single one of those dreams, you were battling your hardest against the current Pokemon League Champion, but you never saw the outcome of the battle. Maybe, just maybe, if you continued down the same path of your newfound rivals, you would finally see the outcome of that long awaited battle. Perhaps you could become the Pokemon Master.

      
    “I think I want to become a Pokemon Master, too,” you told them, not as confident with yourself as they were.

      
    “Oh, please,” Blue remarked as he threw he rested his hands behind his head. “The two of you can keep dreaming because we all know I’m going to be the Pokemon Master. Maybe if you’re lucky, (Y/N), you’ll actually make it far enough to battle me. I’ll be smelling you guys later.”

      
    With that comment out the way, he took off. Reality crashed down on you once he said that. Blue was exactly right; you’d be lucky to make it as far as the Pokemon League with your little knowledge on Pokemon. What were you thinking…?

      
    “Don’t listen to him,” Red told you with a determined look on his face. “One day I’ll see you at the Pokemon League, I just know it! Don’t ever give up.”

      
    With those final words of encouragement off his chest, he soon left following after Blue. A part of you just wanted to go home with your new Pokemon that you were so thankful you received, but an even stronger part wanted to set off on a journey like your fellow Pokemon trainers. Of course there would be many hardships along the way, but you were prepared and able to fight them with your Bulbasaur and all the other Pokemon you would befriend down that road. Looking down at the Pokeball that you held firmly in your hand, you nodded your head with determination, knowing which path you would soon follow.

      
    As for everyone, starting off your journey proved to be difficult. Battling didn’t come as naturally for you as for most people and you found yourself already so far behind Red and Blue. Despite this, there was one thing that prevented you from giving up; your Bulbasaur. Although you were beginning to lose faith in yourself, you Pokemon never did. Bulbasaur and all the other Pokemon you had caught up until that point never lost faith. They all gave you the strength to continue training on and grow better.

      
    Little did you know how much a person can truly change during their journey. The shy, quiet girl that you used to be seemed to have evolved much like your Pokemon and turned into an outgoing and adventurous person. Your battling skills turned into something you would’ve never expected. Unbeknownst to you, your former friends changed as well.

      
    Blue, the boy with an ego that you both admired and often resented, was far different than anyone could’ve ever imagined. He was forced to face something that every trainer had nightmares about; their Pokemon’s death. Losing his beloved Raticate was enough to knock him down a peg or two, but even that wouldn’t be the end of it. His hope rose as he finally achieved his goal of becoming the League Champion only to have it taken away only mere minutes later by an opponent unknown to you.

      
    And Red… He changed just as much as the rest of you, but you would see that for yourself eventually.

      
    You were already about to challenge the Elite Four when Professor Oak called you at the Pokemon Center to inform you of Blue’s new title of Pokemon League Champion. If it was even possible, that only got you even more excited to face off against them. One by one, you quickly made your way through the Elite Four until you were standing in front of the doors that led to the Champion’s room. Doubt suddenly began to wash over you at the sight of those doors. This was your moment to finally battle Blue, one of the two people you’ve been waiting to battle for so long now. He was always so far ahead of you, though… Would it even be worth it?

      
    Before you could make that decision for yourself, the doors were suddenly pushed open to reveal that boy himself looking crestfallen.

      
    “Blue?” you asked cautiously. That smirk he always used to keep plastered on his face was nowhere to be seen. It was obvious something was wrong.

      
    “(Y/N)? Wow, you’ve really changed,” he said with a slight chuckle, but sadness was still evident in his voice.

      
    “Where are you going? Aren’t you the new Champion?”

      
    His eyes slowly drifted down in shame. Out of all the defeats he faced in his life, this one surely stung the most. It didn’t take you long at all to realize just exactly what happened.

      
    “He’s a strong one…” he drifted off as if he was reminiscing in the battle. “Make sure you battle with everything you’ve got. You can’t afford not to.”

      
    With those final words, he was off on his way. Nodding your head as if to encourage yourself, you slowly started to make your way inside the giant room until your eyes landed on the trainer who had his back facing you. Despite the fact that you couldn’t see his face, he looked so familiar to you. With his clothing and his hat, he looked just like-

      
    “Red?” you called uncertainly.

      
    The trainer’s shoulders noticeably stiffened before he slowly started to turn around to face you. The second your eyes landed on his face, you knew that this was the boy from your childhood that you admired so much. Yet… he was so different. This outgoing boy who you were always able to easily read his expressions was not who was standing in front of you. Instead stood a boy with an emotionless face. It was almost as if you were staring at a stranger.

      
    A small glint in his eyes appeared when he laid eyes on you, making it obvious that he did indeed recognize you. With a slight nod of his head, he threw up his Pokeball in the air and released his first Pokemon, Persian. Forgetting whatever doubts you previously had, you sent out your Machoke. Let the battle begin.

      
    The battle was playing into your favor. By the time he was down to his last Pokemon, you still had three left, but that was before he sent out his Charizard, undoubtedly the strongest Pokemon on his team. Charizard easily managed to take out two of your Pokemon just on its own.

      
    “I’m counting on you!” you called as you sent out your Venusaur.

      
    The battle had been raging for nearly thirty minutes so far and both you and Red were exhausted. This was the closest battle either of you had ever experienced and everything was riding down on these next few moves. Only the better trainer could win and unsurprisingly, that was Red.

      
    “Flamethrower,” he told his Pokemon, delivering the final blow to your Venusaur.

      
    Shock and despair overwashed you when your final Pokemon fainted declaring Red the winner and allowing him to keep his title that he worked so hard for. Once you returned your Pokemon to its ball, you collapsed onto your knees with your head facing down. After how hard you trained to make it this far, this is what it all availed to? Getting defeated by your childhood friend, the new Pokemon Champion? It was far too much to process.

      
    Out of nowhere, you saw an extended hand in front of you. After quickly brushing your tears aside so that Red wouldn’t see them, you accepted his hand and stood up. To your surprise, he quickly embraced you into a hug the second you were back on your feet.

      
    “I was right,” he whispered in your ear.

      
    “What?” you asked, pulling away from the hug.

      
    “Back in Pallet town when I last saw you. I was right when I told you that I would one day see you in the Pokemon League.”

      
    “I would’ve never made it this far without those words of encouragement from you…” you admitted.

      
    His stern face suddenly softened. You may have been imagining it, but you thought you may have even seen him smile for a split second.

      
    “Then here are some more,” he said as he carefully grabbed your hands. “I know one day that I’ll see you here again, but you won’t be the one who loses. On that day, you’ll become the new Pokemon League Champion.”


	6. Vacivity | Green x Reader

**Pain**

 

    No words were needed to know it existed. It practically radiated off of the boy who stood before you. Your body was frozen in place; unable to do anything but continue to watch him unnoticed. Quite frankly, you were terrified to find out what such horrible tragedy could’ve possibly broken this such lively boy beyond repair. That’s exactly what he was.

 

     **Broken**

 

    Green was always a proud boy and that was something you looked up to him for. No matter the situation, he always kept his pride and stood straight with a grin on his face. Now? That grin of his you adored so much and his body was hunched over a grave inside the Pokemon Tower. Even from the distance you were at, you could hear the sounds of his racked sobs escaping his throat.

      
    One by one, his Pokemon began to release themselves from their Pokeballs on their own accord and crowded around their beloved trainer. He did nothing as his Pokemon started nudging him and hugging him in a desperate attempt cheer him up. You stood there waiting for his last Pokemon, his Raticate, to release itself from its Pokeball, but it never appeared.

      
    Your breath hitched in your chest and realization hit you. The grave he was standing in front of - how utterly broken he was… could it really be? But you had only just battled against that same Raticate only days before. How could the life of a Pokemon - no, any living creature - just fade so quickly?

 

     **Sorrow**

 

    With tears of your own strolling down your face, you ran over to Green and nearly tackled him down with a hug. He slightly turned his head to look at you and attempted to form his usual smile to no avail. The sorrow he felt outweighed everything else at that moment. Even for your sake, he wasn’t able to muster a fake laugh.

      
    “I’m so sorry, Green!” you cried into his chest, wrapping your arms tightly around him. “I’m so sorry…”

      
    Never before did either you or Blue notice how much sorrow truly did lie in the Pokemon Tower. A cemetery never truly meant much to people unless it held someone or  _something_  they knew. But once someone had the misfortune of feeling that sorrow? Well, to be quite frank, it felt like a Hyper Beam straight to the heart.  
  
    He looked down at you with tears flooding in his eyes. “Do you know what it’s like to have a Pokemon die?”

      
    You and Green stayed there for hours. At one point, he ended up collapsing onto his knees and continued to stay like that. Despite your begs and pleas, he refused to move from that spot. There was no doubt in your mind that he would stay there as long as possible, but you couldn’t just leave him there. It wasn’t until a stomach growled from one of his Pokemon that he finally stood up. His body was shaky and he nearly toppled over. You quickly reached out to grab him, but he quietly shook off your help.

 

    **Empty**

 

    After his Pokemon were fed, he returned them to their Pokeballs, leaving just you and him alone together. He didn’t even touch his food, but you knew you couldn’t expect anything more than that. You were just glad that he finally left the Pokemon Tower. Being in a place like that was sure to only sadden him even more.

      
    Sitting next to him on the bench, you gently rested your head on his shoulder and looked up at him. While he would normally blush and push you off of him, he just sat there and stared off at the glistening lake before him. Sorrow over washed you as you noticed his eyes. The fiery spark that usually sparkled in his eyes was gone. Now they looked so  _empty._

      
    This wasn’t the same boy you knew and it pained you to know that.

      
    A Magikarp suddenly jumped out of the lake, causing you to jump in fright. Instead of splashing back down into the water, it ended up landing onto the ground where it flopped desperately to get back into the water. Standing up from his seat, Green slowly walked over to the Magikarp and threw a Pokeball at it.

      
     _One. Two. Three. Click!_

      
    You stared at him wide-eyed as he slowly bent down to pick up his Pokeball which held his new companion. His eyes stared down at it in his hands as if he couldn’t believe what he was doing himself. He may be feeling so utterly broken and empty due to the loss of his beloved Pokemon, but even a tragedy such as that one couldn’t completely erase his old personality.

      
    “I’ll train up this Magikarp,” he told you with a forced smile on his face. “I’ll raise it up just like I did with Raticate.”

      
    You only hoped that one day, he could finally be  _whole_  again.


End file.
